


Kill la Kill Oneshots

by Writers_Glitch



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Glitch/pseuds/Writers_Glitch
Summary: ❝Run through this game before my body is dry~!❞────── 〔✿〕──────A collection of Kill la Kill Oneshots and Drabbles of all your favorite characters! Requests are currently open and I will do my best to satisfy all of your needs! Please read the 'Request' Chapter for rules and regulations!From the exotic pits of the Slums to the heights where the Ruler of Honnōji Academy awaits, who will your heart choose to follow?





	1. Table of Contents, Rules & Request Page

Hello and Welcome to my Kill La Kill Oneshots Book! This chapter will help you navigate through this book to help you find and request exactly what you're looking for!

𝓣𝓪𝓫𝓵𝓮 𝓸𝓯 𝓒𝓸𝓷𝓽𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓼

✿ Taste of the Truest Love: Ryūko Matoi/Female Reader

𝓡𝓮𝓺𝓾𝓮𝓼𝓽𝓼 /𝓡𝓾𝓵𝓮𝓼

✿ I accept Angst, Fluff and (maybe in the future for a request) Smut!

✿ Requests aren't going to be main priority, so your request may take some time to write, edit and publish!

✿ I have the right to decline requests if I see it fit!

✿ Please Enjoy!


	2. 𝓣𝓪𝓼𝓽𝓮 𝓸𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓣𝓻𝓾𝓮𝓼𝓽 𝓛𝓸𝓿𝓮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★Ryūko Matoi/Female Reader★
> 
> After the war upon the world, a warm and loving bath is something Ryūko can approve of—especially if it's with the woman she loves. 
> 
> //AU where Senketsu doesn't die//

"Ryūko..."

Her name fell from your lips as you stared into the blissfully tranquil water flowing from the statue sitting in the middle of the Grand Bath, your feet tipped into the water and watching the water dribble down your skin. Your hair waved in the wind, your head turning slightly as your orbs lock into her geared ones.

You lay bare, your body glistening in the cool water below as you cup the water between your fingers to watch it slither away across your fingertips. Soft, orchestrated music play as ambiance as you rise from your spot upon the edge, making your way over to the woman you had fallen in love with years ago.

Soft fingers trace Ryūko's skin as you smile, her head falling back into your neck as you pull her body close to your own. "Senketsu, I'm going to remove you from Ryūko," You purred sweetly into her ear, a airy gasp escaping her lips as you smile. Quick, nimble fingers glide across the soft skin of Ryūko, clothing plucked carefully away as Senketsu quickly regained himself.

"Trust me, Ryūko," You whisper, lifting her body with a hand as her tensed body relaxed into your touch. "I trust you," She responded, a soft pink blush across her pale cheeks as a soft moan reverberated in her throat. "I am yours and you are mine," You purr, setting Ryūko in your lap as you settle into the bath and draw soothing circles into her skin. "Isn't that right, Ryūko?" Your body shifts from underneath Ryūko to above her, damp hair clinging to your neck as you press a kiss to her lips.

Immediately, Ryūko melts as her hands find your neck and your own find her waist. "You are mine and I am yours," She repeats, a giggle escaping her lips as you hold her close. "Gosh, I love you," You hum, picking her up once more to carry with a single arm. "And I love you too, sugar."

After the lovely, very affectionate bath, you dressed simply—a calm baby blue dress with simple heels as you watched Ryūko dress in Senketsu. Holding her hand once she was done, a grin grew on your face.

"I have a surprise, my dear."

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

Bringing Ryūko to a very special room, you carefully thread a last piece of Life Fiber into your gift. "Since I know you and Senketsu are like two peas in a pod, I've made the last roll of Life Fiber into a little gift for you—a summer dress!"

Revealing your surprise, a black and red dress with Ryūko's signature streak of red on the breast lay upon a display dummy. "Senketsu can fuse with this too, if he wanted—and it transforms into an even cuter dress made just for you!" You coo, pressing a kiss to her already flustered cheeks.

"You didn't have to do this," Ryūko spoke, a soft little smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "But you're persistent and still do it anyway. No wonder I fell in love with you!"

With a passionate kiss to seal a deal, giggles escaped your lips as you left the room, wrapped around in each other's arms and heading out for dinner.


End file.
